deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Greek Peltast vs. Inca Bola Thrower
Trust your aim, because these are two of the most skilled ancient world long ranged specialists and they're going to throw their best! Incan Bola Thrower, the determined Incan hunter turned deadly long range fighter who dominated the Andes from afar! The Peltast, the Thracian mercenary who became one of the most disciplined and feared parts of the Greek war machine! Before the bow, these two controlled the battlefield from the distance and were feared by both friend and foe! But only one can triumph in this ancient world sniper battle, and you have to decide who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Peltast The Peltasts were mercenaries or Greek soldiers who served alongside the regular infantry or hoplites in combat. Armed with ranged weapons such as slings, short bows, and most often javelins, the Peltasts would often stay behind the main troops and let loose their weapons upon any that attempted to flank them. The Peltast soldier type is believed to have originated on the Thracian coast, and were often shown to be hired by various cities on the coast. However, as the Peltasts were hired further and further inland, they became more prominent in all kinds of Greek warfare. The Peltasts as warriors became most prominent during the 4th century BCE, where they were shown being used by many Greek enerals alongside their main hoplite warriors. JavelinSpartan.jpg|Javelin Xiphos.jpg|Xiphos Gladiator Sling.jpg|Sling Incan Bola Thrower '''Incan Bola Throwers '''were various hunters and warriors recruited around the Incan Empire to serve in the army as long ranged troops. Using their trademark Bolas, two balls tie together with leather cording and thrown, the Bola Throwers were originally used to attack those for the Incan Army. Originally operating from foot, they became a mysterious yet iconic part of the army, easily defeating those who attempted to retreat from the battlefield. Once the Spanish arrived in the Empire, the Bola Throwers began to incorporate horses into their fighting style. With lightning fast mobility, the Bola Throwers could easily hunt down any prisoners with their ensnaring weapons of choice. The Bola Throwers fell out of practice as the Incan Empire fell into disarray under orders of Francisco Pizarro. Bolas mapundungun mapuche lukay.jpg|Bolas Bronze Hatchet.JPG|Bronze Hatchet Sacrificial Dagger.jpg|Sacrificial Dagger Notes *No X-Factors, because there is barely anything on the Incan Bola Thrower but the most broad information, and Peltast could really come from any Greek city-state so it's hard to determine a specific consistent factor. *The Peltast will be armed with three (3) javelins, while the Bola Thrower will have five (5) bolas, as the former is significantly more lethal if it hits than the latter. *The battle takes place in a desert valley, offering little cover and a clear line of sight for each fighter. *You know my rules; if it doesn't count or only counts as half, I'll tell you. If I don't tell you, it counts for full. Battle As the final rays of sunshine filled the sky, the Peltast brushed off the scraps of an early breakfast off his tunic. Glancing at his javelin, he stood up and stretched. The Peltast put out his fire and folded his bedroll, and walked to his viewpoint. Sent forward as a scout, he had been observing the Incan invasion army for almost a week. Primitive weapons and armor, albeit very disciplined- an easy victory for his countrymen. Satisfied, he began to write the final piece of his report. The Incan hunter stalked to the edge of the scout's camp, bolas in hand. He prepoed his first, gently swinging it around inthe air. Breathing in, he chucked it at the Peltast. The Greek, having heard a gentle whooshing sound, quickly rolled away. The bolas harmlessly flew over his head and into the brush behind him. Drawing his Xiphos, he saw the Incan hunter hasitly throw another one. This time, he made his mark. As the balls entangled his legs, he stumbled down to the ground. The Incan charged, yelling a battlecry with his axe in hand. Startled and surprised, the Peltast swiftly slashed the chord apart. The Peltast kicked his foe away, and sprinted towards his javelins. He thrust the first at the Incan, who rolled to avoid the strike. With enough distance, he slung the javelin. The dart clipped the Incan's armor, but fell ontothe ground with a thud. Equipping his wicker shield and another javelin, he charged forward. Shoving the Incan into a tree, he leaped back and thrust forward again. Dodging his attack, the Incan chopped his axe into the shaft, ruining the weapon. He continued to attack, hacking into the shield with all his might. Yelling defiantly, he gave a final chop and sent the Peltast flying back. Drawing another bola, he threw it around the Peltast's legs again. Entangled and without another weapon, he crawled towards his abandoned sword and turned his back to his foe. The Incan's axe fell swiftly, finishing off the Peltast and ending the skirmish. Expert's Opinion While the Inca's bolas weren't as lethal as the javelins, it provided the Incan with many more opportunities in battle. The peltast's sword was a more lethal weapon as well, but it hindered him as extra equipment with his shield and javelins. Ultimately, the Inca's armor combied with his more versatile equipmet got him an edge. Category:Blog posts